


Stages of love

by e_misuteri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I originally wrote for a friend in order to win our endless competition about "who will kill each other while speaking of our ultimate bias ?"</p><p>Just sweet moments with Akaashi and his girlfriend... you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing his girlfriend to Fukurodani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juriakimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juriakimizu).



> I'll surely update this work when I'll have another urge to kill my friend, so look forward it ! 8'D  
> (I'm writing way better when it's directed to someone huhu)

This day, he’d insist to bring you to the training but didn’t tell you why. You followed him without asking any question and you notice quickly he brings you to the gymnasium, where all the members were reunited. Seeing you two entering the gym, Bokuto stopped his training and look at you two.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi~ !! Today too bring me some good to—wait, who’s that girl ? We already have managers !” he exclaimed.  
“My girlfriend,” replied calmly the setter.  
“Wha—wait what ?!” almost shouted Bokuto.  
“Didn’t you hear me ? I said she’s my girlfriend,” responded Akaashi in the same tone.  
“Doesn’t seem like he’s lying,” said in an apparent confident way another member who caught the conversation.  
“W—Wait. What ? A—Akaa… Akaashi. What ?! You… you have a girlfriend ? B—Before me ?!” vociferated Bokuto.

“Is there a rule stating you should have a girlfriend before me ? Anyway, get ready for training, we should be operating before the next match,” the vice-captain replied, while heading for the club room.  
“Look at Bokuto, he looks like a defected robot, so funny !!” noticed one of the members, chuckling.  
“Stop making fun of me you guys !!” shouted the owl, apparently angry.  
“Ohoh ? Maybe you’re jealous of Akaashi who have a girlfriend before you~ ? Huh Bokuto~ ?” asked in a teasing way another member.  
“H—Humpf. I’m not jealous at all ! It’s not like I can’t make a girlfriend too !” pouted the ace, before shouting at Akaashi : “Hey ! What’s the name of your girlfriend ?!”

At this question, Akaashi stopped walking and waited a while before turning back to the members, a gentle smile on his face :

“She’s (name). From now on, take care of her too since she’s my precious person.”


	2. My name is...

When he finishes his training, you wait for him at the gymnasium entrance, and when he sees you, a gentle smile begins to illuminate his face. He asks you if you didn’t wait too long and if you’re not too cold. When you say ‘no’, he knows you are lying so he’s covering you with his jersey.

“Sorry… it might be not the best to warm you, but please use it. I’d feel bad if you catch a cold.”

Blushing like a tomato, you accept to wear his jersey on the way home. It has a faint scent of shampoo and perfume. “He… he smells good…” you thought, closing your eyes a little bit. You walk next to him but say nothing. You were too busy covering your face with his jersey so he couldn’t see you’re blushing like mad.

“(name), is something wrong ?” he interrupts you, before continuing, “is walking home with me this unpleasant ?”  
“N—Not at all !!” you almost shouted. “I… I like walking home with you Akaashi-san… and also I like… you…” you said this last word with a smaller voice so there’s no way he could hear you.  
“I see,” he says, patting your head with his warm hand, “then I’m glad,” you look at him wearing a warm smile, the cheeks a little red; from the cold or… ?

You couldn’t bear the silence when you were walking next to him : it was as if the entire world could hear your heartbeats; it was unbearable. You decide to crush it by beginning to talk : everything was okay, you just couldn’t stay in silence.

“A—Akaashi-san… ! Y—You were really cool during this training ! It… it seems Bokuto-san was really hyped !” you said enthusiastically.  
“Ah, yeah, this guy’s really annoying when he’s hyped… that’s really tiring. But this put aside… I’m really glad you came to my training. Thank you.” He finished with his usual gentle smile.   
“Y—You don’t have to thank me for that, Akaashi-san ! After all, I really like Akaa—“; before you had the time to finish your sentence, he put one of his fingers on your lips, looking straight in your eyes.  
“Sorry for interrupting you.” He apologize, bowing a little bit his head, “I just wanted to make sure… do you know my name ?”  
“Eh ?” you blink your eyes, not sure about the meaning of the question. “Well… it’s Akaashi-san, right… ? M—maybe I’m mistaking ?” you worried.  
“You’re not,” he answers, “I’m super ecstatic when you say my name… but I’d like you to call me another way,” he finished, his cheeks even redder than before.  
“H—How should I call you then… ?” you ask.

Still looking into your eyes, his cheeks red and his usual gentle smile illuminating his face, he answers :

“Keiji.”


	3. Vanilla flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is NSFW !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki-chan, I'm really not sorry for this 8)

It’s really hot this day. You’re sitting in really short skirt and soft shirt, ventilating yourself with a fan, and eating an ice-cream; vanilla-flavored, your favorite one. Your boyfriend Akaashi Keiji was sit next to you, trying to concentrate on his summer homework; but he couldn’t study properly under this head. Your tongue makes a flick-flack noise as you’re eating the ice-cream, and as the heat became more intense, it began to melt : it was now the noise of a liquid entering your month, along with your tongue’s noises that resonating into his room.

Not only Akaashi couldn’t concentrate on his homework because of the heat, but now the noises you were making while eating your ice-cream were really dangerous for him. He let out a little sigh before turning back to you, and stared at your face.

“You really like ice-cream huh,” he stated.   
“Hm ? Yeah, plus it’s my favorite flavor, vanilla ! Aaaah~ Conbini’s ice-cream are really the best ! Thank you for buying this to me, Keiji-san !” you replied enthusiastically.  
“I—It’s okay… but, huh… can you finish it quickly… ? I… I can’t concentrate on my homework… like this…” he almost demanded, the cheeks a little red.  
“Ah sorry !! It was so good that I wanted to savor every bit of it… really sorry, I’ll do my best to finish it quickly !” you claimed as you returned to lick quicker your ice-cream.

Your boyfriend was still staring at you, flustered. He began to move as if something was disturbing him. He finally reached his limit and grabbed your hand before looking straight into your eyes.

“When you’re licking this ice-cream like that, _it turns me on_. My ice-cream down there is waiting so bad for you to lick it and yet you’re licking another one… plus you say it was the best, so… it makes me a little jealous…” he confesses, as his cheeks turns redder.

At this revelation, you turn red like a tomato, letting go of the ice-cream who falls on the floor. He almost ignores it, just saying something like “I’ll wash later”, and spread his legs, revealing a bulk in the area between his legs. He pants, and the eyes a little wet, he demands in a little voice : “H—Hurry up…”

“Can I really… ?” you ask, unsure about what to do. Your heartbeats suddenly began to increase.  
“D—don’t ask… it’s embarrassing…” he almost whispered. The view of his crotch exposed to your eyes began to excite you. You swallowed your saliva, as if you saw something looking really delicious; even if it was hidden by his jeans and pants’, seeing him panting and desiring you was _really exciting_. You began your play by touching his bulk and caressing it; he reacted by moaning and you gasped a little since it was the first time you saw this side of him.

“Don’t bully me like this… I’m gonna explode, seriously… it begins to hurt down there… I—I want to release once… please…” he demanded, as his bulk began to get bigger between your fingers. You smiled, glad you excited him as much as he was exciting you. Obeying to his request, you unzipped his jeans, unveiling his pants which was a little wet. You couldn’t wait longer so you pulled off at once his pants, revealing his big manhood. Saliva was dripping from your month, and your face was really lewd. You proceed to put his cock in your mouth and lick it.

“Heeeh—you… you like that much… licking… huh—nnnngg…” he moaned as he was trying to brag.

As you continue your movements, his moan intensifies, and you began to feel a little wet. Your tongue made some rotations around his member, and your mouth some back and forth movements; you enjoyed very much the fact he was at your mercy and more than anything… it felt really good.

“S—Stop it, I’m really going to… !” he announced, as he tries to pull gently your head away.  
“But Keizi-san, it waz you who said that zu wantez me to lick youz ice-cream… !” you said, the tip of his phallus still in your mouth.  
“I—Indeed, but I’m… I’m trying to finish my homework here… please don’t—“ he didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as you ignored him to continue your play; and to finish him quickly, you decided to intensify the movements of your tongue and your mouth.

“Hgggnn… haa… haa… is—is that alright if I release into your mouth ? C—Can I really release my liquid into your mouth ?” he asked.  
“Yes… please give me your liquid… I’m super thirsty now, I want to drink it…” you replied, looking him with lewd eyes.  
“(n—name)… ! I will… release a lot… in your mouth… aaa--!!”

As he screamed, a warm liquid released into your mouth; your reflex was to pull away your head… so a little bit of his liquid was dropping from your mouth. As you swallowed your boyfriend’s semen, he seemed embarrassed and apologize a lot, bowing his head. Then he took a tissue and gave it to you : “Y—You don’t have to drink it if you find it disgusting… !”

You ignore him and finish your drink by licking around your mouth so it wouldn’t go on a waste; then you look at him, and claim :

“I’m correcting what I was saying earlier : Keiji-san’s ice-cream is the best…”


	4. Exhausting day

Another tiring school day finish and you walked home with your boyfriend Akaashi Keiji. Seeing you were a little depressed as you thought failing one of the tests, he invites you to his home, saying his parents won’t be home so you could be just the two of you. You accept with a little voice, without any ulterior motive, just happy and relieved to spend more time with your boyfriend : he was one of the best to cheer you up after a bad day.

After reaching his house, you feel the tiredness reaching your brain, and your eyes closing without your consent. You try your best to keep your eyes open because there were many things you wanted to tell your boyfriend. You look at him with little eyes and he answers you with a gentle smile, taking your hand to guide you gently to his room. Inside, you sit on the fluffy sofa that was inside and begin to think that you could really sleep in there if nothing was retaining you.

Akaashi sees you fighting against your urge to sleep, so he sits next to you and put his arm around your neck and his hand on your shoulder.

“You’re sleepy ? Maybe I can lend you my bed so you can rest a little ?” he suggests, almost whispering.  
“No… it’s okay… I want to… talk with you… I have so… many things to tell… you… Keiji-san…” you said with a sleepy voice.  
“It’s okay (name). We have plenty of time to talk afterwards when you’ll be fully awake. Don’t worry about anything for now and just listen to your natural needs…”  he smiles, now caressing your hair.  
“Really… ? We’ll speak a lot… after I wake up… ? You’ll stay by my side… ?” you almost demanded, in the verge of failing into the world of dreams.  
“Of course. Just relax and sleep.”

As he said these last words, sounding like an invitation to the fantasy world, you fell asleep on his shoulder…

He continued to pat your head, a relieved smile on his face; he was tired too due to his training, but he wanted to see your cute sleeping face so he kept staring at you during some minutes before feeling himself the need to sleep…

\-----

You don’t know what time it is or how many time elapsed since you fell asleep. When you open your eyes, you feel something heavy on you shoulder, and you notice your position changed, as your head wasn’t on Akaashi’s shoulder anymore; but the contrary. You chuckle as you see his sleeping face, the cheeks a little red. Months ago you couldn’t even imagine something like that would happen : you having a crush on him, speaking to him, then confess your love and now dating him… all of this seemed like a dream.

“(name)… I love you…” he whispers, still sleeping.

You smile and let out some laughers before leaning over his face and kiss his forehead : “I love you too, Keiji-san…”

As you’re about to return to your original position so as not disturb him, he suddenly raises his head and steals a kiss on your lips :

“Fufu, my batteries are now fully charged. Let’s talk a lot afterwards, okay ?” he said in a teasing voice.

As he winked and chuckled, your face turned red tomato.

Why was he this unfair ?!


	5. Terrific masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon request of dear Aki-chan ♥  
> I'm so sorry I took this long to write it ! T__T

Walking in the corridor of the school, you were in good mood. Today was the second day of Fukurodani’s school festival, and your classmates gave you a break as you were working really hard the first day. A gentle smile on your face, you decided to pay a visit to your boyfriend’s class : he would be dressed as a waiter so you couldn’t miss this opportunity !

Akaashi’s class indeed decided to make a “disguise café” for the school festival. Nothing really fancy nor original, but these kind of stands always had success in the precious festivals. You began to whistle and skipped between the huge bear disguises, the floating balloons, and all the happy conversations that were taking place.

You’re now standing in front of his class’ door, and take a look to find him… only to see him serving some girls, who apparently were all ecstatic to be served by such “handsome boy”. You suddenly stare at them with a mad look, before pouting in front of the door. Your boyfriend proceeds to return at the counter after serving the customers and your eyes meet at this moment.

The boy looks surprised and comes to you : “Wow, such a surprise to see you here. You aren’t helping with the fishing contest of your class ?”

“I worked _really hard_ so my classmates gave me a break,” you began, kind of pissed off, “but never mind that, seems I’m disturbing you so I’ll go to another stand…” you finished, turning back and about to leave.

Your boyfriend then takes your hand, retaining you from leaving.

“Hey, what are—“  
“Akaashi !” his classmate called him when he was about to explain himself.  
“What is it ?” he replied, turning his face to him, a little annoyed he couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“Work is going smoothly here so you can take a break ! Seems you have company nope ?” the same classmate claimed, a large smile on his face.

At this moment, he lets out a little sigh of relief, before turning back to you and holding your hand stronger. “You heard him. Since we’re both on a break now, let’s explore the stands together.”

You couldn’t refuse such an offer, as you were expecting a little this to happen; but after all, you couldn’t forget about what you just saw… being jealous for such a small event… what kind of annoying person were you to act like this ? You just nod, a little embarrassed.

Without letting go of your hand, he removed his apron and let it on a table before you two leave the class. “Where do you want to go ?” he ask, a gentle smile on his face.

“Anywhere as long as you are with me…” you almost murmur, the cheeks a little red.

“Okay, let’s go ‘anywhere’ then.”

As you walk hand in hand in the corridor, both of you don’t say a word. There was a ruckus outside, so you couldn’t hear each other if you were to speak here anyway. “I hope I’ll have a chance to explain why I acted like this earlier…” you think, worried. Deep in your thoughts, you don’t notice Akaashi stopped until you bumped on his back.

“W—What’s wrong Keiji-san ?” you ask, a little unsure.  
“I hear a very familiar voice coming from this class… an annoying voice,” he stated with a weary look.

Since you weren’t aware of your surroundings, you didn’t hear anything; then you decide to pay attention and hear, at your turn, the voice Akaashi was speaking about.

“Hey hey hey~ !! How about visiting our super-duper-ultra scary… house of owls ?! Please come, please come !! Hey, you little girl here !! Oh, and you too, the couple over here !!”

Over there was standing Bokuto, a banner in his hands, and next to him, a classmate handing leaflets. It seems that everyone was escaping due to Bokuto’s loud voice, and the people standing near of the stand were all wearing a disgusted look. Nobody wanted to go to the “super-duper-ultra scary house of owls”.

Akaashi was about to turn back and leave, until Bokuto noticed both of you.

“Oooooh !! Isn’t that Akaashi and his girlfriend ?! Hey hey hey !! Over there !! I’m here !!”

Your boyfriend gasped and turned his to his captain, still with this weary look. “Oh no, here goes… the annoying one noticed us…” you could hear him murmuring. He then let out a sigh before heading over his teammate.

Bokuto greet you both as usual, with his energetic yet annoying voice. “What are you both doing here ?! Maybe you’re in break ?! Then go together to Fukurodani’s proudness, 3-1’s super-duper-ultra scary house of owls !!”

While saying this words, he showed with his finger the banner he “made himself”, and gave to you some coupons. “Usually it’s 500 yens for couple, but since I’m in pretty good mood today, you can go there for free !!” he then brag, a confident smile on his face.  
“Just tell them it’s because no one came since this morning…” responded Bokuto’s classmate.  
“Shut up !! Like I care !! Our super-duper-ultra-scary house of owls is the best stand out there !!” shouted the third-year.

Still wearing his weary look, Akaashi was watching the whole scene without saying anything, until Bokuto insisted for you two to go inside his attraction.

“Excuse-me Bokuto-san but…” he begins, calmly, “who gave the name to your stand ?” he asked politely.  
“Eh ? Me, of course !! We’ll win the stand contest and I’ll be the best !! Hey hey hey !!” he bragged once more.  
“Sorry to point it out but… your naming sense is super-duper-ultra… _lame_ ,” calmly responded the setter.  
“What ?! You’ll see, we’ll win and you won’t say it’s lame anymore !! Anyway, just enter the house of owls !!”

You chuckle and he asks you what’s wrong. “Nah, it’s nothing… you two are just really funny, hihi.” You say, unable to retain your laughter. He addresses you a big smile, just replying something like : “well, we’re partners after all, maybe we should make our debut as a comical duo !” (much at Akaashi’s disapproval) before letting his banner on the floor to push your two backs into the house. You didn’t have time to protest nor refuse : you were already inside the house, and you heard Bokuto saying something like “Take your time you two !!” before you faced the darkness of the “super-duper-ultra scary house of owls”.

Inside, it’s pitched black. Akaashi holds your hand and apologize : “I’m sorry (name)… somehow we ended up entering there… are you okay ? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

“I-it’s okay ! I don’t dislike those kinds of things. I’m just feeling nervous… who knows what will appear…” you answer, a crisped smile on your face.

You finally decide to walk deeper into the house, all nervous…  
If you two were on a shojo manga, the clichés would except you to cling onto Akaashi and say something like “Kya ! I’m scared !” and him to pat on your head, saying an oppressive line like “It’s okay, you have me on your side, I will protect you even if this costs my life”; but unfortunately, you were too focused on figuring out what would appear and at which moment, while Akaashi was just casually walking between the fake corpses and the ghosts made of paper.

At the middle of your trip inside the house of owls, and after being secretly scared by the various “monsters” and other supernatural creatures, you two hear a noise that seemed to come from a recording tape.

“Are they owls hoots ?” you ask.  
“Yeah it seems so.”

 _“That Bokuto-kun, we can clearly hear it’s from a recording tape ! Was it to scare us or… ? “_ you think, balanced between laughing or just simply pretend you’re scared so as to not hurt the third-year boy you seemed to be really confident about winning the stand contest. Akaashi urge you to go out, and as you’re seeing a ray of light coming from the exit, you literally hear :

“Hoo hoo hoo hoo—piiiii—piiii—piiiii—piiiii—…”

Rather than being scaring, it was really noisy so you decided to sprint to the exit, coming out completely exhausted and breathless.

“Oh, so you two came back alive !! How was our super-duper-ultra scary house of owls ?!” questioned with excitement Bokuto.  
“I… I don’t want to… hear about it… anymore…” stated Akaashi, trying to retrieve his normal breath.  
“How about you, (name) ?! You liked it right ?!” asked enthusiastically the boy, ignoring his partner’s answer.  
“W—Well, yeah… ! You worked really hard, Bokuto-kun… haha… !” you sweated, didn’t know what to answer else than that.  
“Right ?! I knew you’d like it !!” he claimed, a large smile on his face.

Next to you, Akaashi finally retrieved his normal breath, and decided to report the weird noises you heard while being in the house. According to his own experience, telling this to Bokuto would just cause him to snap in anger; so he decided to tell this to the classmate who was with the owl, almost murmuring so that his captain wouldn’t hear him.

“Hey… we heard some _‘piiiii piiii’_ sounds while being in the house… is that normal or was there some problem ? This person’s naming _sense_ was really awful, but don’t tell me he organized all of this… ?” he questioned in a worried tone.

The classmate didn’t have the time to answer that Bokuto was already behind Akaashi : he apparently caught the conversation.

“What ? Akaashi, don’t tell me…” he began, a dead-serious expression on his face.  
The setter gulped and began to panic. _“Oh no, here goes again… don’t tell me he heard everything… I hope he won’t get too angry or else it’ll be annoying to handle…”_ he was thinking at this exact moment.

“… you _peed_ in your _pants_ ?!” Bokuto shouted in surprise.  
“I never told such thing,” cut Akaashi with his usual weary look when he was speaking to his captain.  
_“This person only hears what he wants to hear, really…”_ was thinking the setter.

You suddenly burst into laughter : these two never ceased to amuse you !

\----

**Bonus :**

Back from the house of owls, you finally had some private time for both of you to spend as lovers. You and your boyfriend were in the backyard, enjoying some yakisoba. You were deep in your thoughts; after all, you couldn’t forget what happened when you came to his stand to see him… you never knew he was popular but now you had no choice but recognize it : your boyfriend was attractive and girls were looking at him.

“Hum… Keiji-san… about earlier…” you began in a small voice.  
“The house of owls ? I’m really sorry it finished like that,” he apologize sincerely.  
“N—No ! Not that… I had fun at the house of owls… I was speaking about when I came to your stand…” you confess, the cheeks a little red.  
“… ah,” he began, remembering the way you acted towards him, “don’t worry about it, I won’t ask anything if you don’t want to speak about it.” He stated, a gentle smile on his face.  
“No, let me explain properly,” you insist, “I… I just happen to hear those girls you were serving when I came to your class… they were saying you were handsome and… I just began to feel really jealous… I’m really sorry !” you finish, bowing your head.  
He listened to your explanation carefully, letting you the time to finish your sentence when you were hesitating.  
“… I see, so it was for that you were acting all cold towards me earlier,” he simply answers to your confession.  
“I’m really sorry !!” you apologize once more.  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind. On the contrary, it makes me happy I can make you feel jealous towards me.”  
“What… ?” you ask, in belief.  
“Ah, not in a bad meaning of course. But if you feel that way towards me, it means you love me and… I’m incredibly glad when I think that way… but maybe I’m wrong… ” he finish, the cheeks a little red.  
You suddenly startled. It was one of the few times you could actually see Akaashi putting into words his feelings towards you.

“Eh… N—no ! You aren’t wrong ! I love you !” you started to shout.  
“Haha, thank you. I love you too.  But you know,” he took your hand to intertwine his fingers with yours, and put his forehead on yours, “you don’t have to worry about it. I’m only looking at you. You’re the only one I love, and this won’t change.” He stated in a small voice.

You could hear your heartbeats raising, and a sweet fever was invading your entire head. You close your eyes in comfort; Akaashi was also the only one you were looking at, and the only one you love.

_And this won’t ever change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... please teach me how to write proper endings lol.
> 
> (and for those who're wondering : Bokuto suggested the idea to his class and took care of everything. He actually wanted to put in the house real owls, but his classmates concluded it was impossible so they just put a recording tape instead; and Bokuto didn't know about that... !)


	6. Secret owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated HQ day !! ♥  
> I wanted at first to post it yesterday (8.19) but unfortunately didn't finish it in time ;w;  
> It was supposed to be a drabble like always but... I got more inspired than usual for this one lol.
> 
> Enjoy !! :3

After training, Akaashi suddenly invited you for a spontaneous trip for some days, far from Sendai. He just said he’d bring you to beautiful places with good scenery, places he found when “talking to some of his relatives”. Without thinking deeply, you accepted almost immediately : these moments were the only ones you could monopolize him for you, as he was pretty busy with practices the rest of his time. Fortunately, school ended and the volleyball club decided to take some days-off for the Obon period.

“Where are we going ? You told me I’d like it but…” you ask, a little worried.  
“We’re going to Kyushu. It’s pretty far from here but I want to spend some days alone with you, far from all we already know,” he answers, calmly.

Kyushu ?! Why did you have to go this far ? You wanted to complain more, but just saw the positive side of this sudden planned trip : you could spend more time with him and deepen your bond.  
After talking to your parents, they let you go with him : “as long as you’re with Keiji, it’s alright.”  
They just gave you some money, and the night before you’d go there, your boyfriend invited you over his house for a sleepover, as it’d be easier for you to go with him early in the morning the day after. You already prepared all the necessities you’d both need in the afternoon. Akaashi was very organized so you almost didn’t have to do anything.

After taking your shower and joining Akaashi into his room, you’re nervous : not only you didn’t know exactly where you’d go, but he also had some kind of mysterious aura around him and you didn’t like when he wasn’t telling you “the truth”. Decided to know more about this trip, you ask him once more : “Keiji-san, where are we going tomorrow ? I know we’re going to Kyushu, but where exactly ?”

With a malicious smile, he simply answers : “You’ll see tomorrow. I’d like it to be a surprise. Okay, shall we sleep now ? We should wake up early in the morning if we don’t want to get late.”

Nodding at his suggestion, you were about lying in the futon his mother prepared for you, when Akaashi suddenly interrupts you : “Hum… m—maybe you prefer my bed… ? I mean… it’d be pretty uncomfortable on the floor… you know ?” he asks you in a little voice, looking away with red cheeks.

You blush at his remark, and try to hide your face into your hand, before murmuring : “I… I’m okay if you are too… or rather… I’d love sleeping… with you…”  
Your voice was loud enough for him to hear it though. Seeing no reaction of him, you judge best to add : “b—but !! Not in a weird meaning of course !”

He smiles gently, before patting your head : “Of course I know. I won’t do anything. Let’s just sleep together okay ? We have to wake up early tomorrow.”  
Giving back his smile, you take his hand before heading both to his bed. He shuts the light off and you’re lying next to him, your heart beating quickly.

Thinking about various and lots of things, you don’t quite find the path to go to sleep; looking at your boyfriend, who in contrast, had already eyes closed, waiting to see goods dreams…  
You do the same, and don’t know when you fell asleep…

* * *

 

Still sleeping, you can feel someone gently shaking you. You slowly open your eyes and see your boyfriend above you. Rays of light were crossing the window.

“Good morning,” he greets, “did you sleep well ? Mum prepared us breakfast. Let’s eat it before preparing to go.” He finishes, kissing you on the cheek.

Still sleepy, you just nod and he gets out of the room. You wish you could give him back the kiss he gave you…  
You go to the bathroom washing your face and just go to the kitchen where his mother was waiting : “Good morning, (name) ! Did you sleep well ? I hope Keiji was kind to you !”

“Mum,” the boy begins, “she’s my girlfriend so of course I know to be kind with her.”  
“Oh my,” Akaashi’s mother says, putting her hand on her cheek,  “I raised my son to be such a fine boy !”

He just closed his eyes some seconds before sighing and sat beside you. “Are you okay, (name) ? I’m sorry about my mother, she’s always like that… anyway, just enjoy your breakfast. You can finish your night in the train.”  
“T—Thank you Keiji-san… and thank you, I slept well…” you declare, “especially that I was… in your bed…” you finish, blushing.

He coughs, cheeks red. His mother was still there and it seems she didn’t quite understand what you said… realizing what you just said, you correct yourself and say in a louder voice : “I—I slept very well ! But I’m still a little sleepy.”  
“I figured out so,” the boy smiles gently, “I’ll lend you my shoulder in the train, so you can sleep all your heart content,” he finishes, in a malicious voice, said in a way only you could hear.

You give him back his smile, and proceed to eat your breakfast, before coming back to the bathroom to prepare properly to go.  
After one hour, both of you were ready to go. Your mother asked to Keiji’s uncle to take you both to the airport so as you could take the plane to go to Kyushu.

Seeing you off at the door, your boyfriend’s mother takes you by the shoulders, before telling gently : “Have fun there okay ? Please take care of Keiji.”  
You nod, blushing like crazy.

“M—Mum… ! What are you saying ?!” Akaashi asked in a hasty way, showing more emotions than usual.  
“What,” her mother pouts, “I’m just telling your girlfriend to take care of you. Of course, take care of her too, Keiji !”  
“Of… of course I will… you don’t need to tell me to do it…” he blushes.

When you go out of the house, his mother continues to wave at you before you go into the car of your boyfriend’s relative.  
Both of them talk a little during the ride; but you’re too sleepy so you just nod or answer short sentences, too concentrated to watch Sendai’s scenery.

When you both arrive at the airport, it feels like an adventure would begin.  
An adventure you would live only with your lover.

After waving goodbye to the relative that brought you to the airport, and entering, Akaashi takes your hand and, as the organized boy he is, takes the initiative to check you in, find the terminal the flight would depart from and take you there. You wait some long minutes, talking to him about everything and nothing before you can enter the plane.

Still holding your hand, this time he intertwines his fingers into yours. You look at him, surprised, and he look back at you, embarrassed but still smiling gently, like always.  
When you enter the plane, you go to your assigned places and he lets you sits near the window, as he knew you loved watch the scenery when riding a high-speed transportation.

“Thank you for riding with us today. This plane is departing from Sendai airport to go to Fukuoka airport. We hope you’ll have a pleasant flight. Feel free to call on your Stewarts if anything’s.”

Feeling you were a little anxious, Akaashi squeezes his hand more so you could feel him a little more. You look at him, smiling a little before looking at the window. You didn’t have much opportunity to take the plane, and you were actually grateful for Akaashi’s parents to give you this opportunity to go alone with him this far…

When the plane takes off, you unconsciously squeeze your hand into his, and he gives you back the squeeze. You didn’t take the plane often so you were worried you might feel sick; but fortunately, everything went well, and you could relax soon after.

At one point you couldn’t stare at the scenery anymore unless wanting to see infinity of white, so you just watch in front of you and close your eyes… you knew you could trust Akaashi : he was your boyfriend, and knew you more than anyone else. For sure he’ll bring you to a pleasant place, and you’ll like this trip…

Smiling, you can’t help but having sleep coming in your way…

* * *

 

“We will be landing in 5 minutes. Please keep your seatbelt and wait until the plane is completely stopped before standing up.”

You open your eyes at the announcement. Your boyfriend is still next to you, smiling : he was reading a book. Feeling you were moving, he then looked at you.

“Did you sleep well ? We’re almost arrived at Fukuoka airport,” he announced, as you could feel some kind of excitation in his voice.  
“Yes, thank you ! I’m full of energy again ! I’m really looking forward which places you’ll bring me to,” you chuckle, with red cheeks.  
“You’ll see,” he begins, putting his hand on your cheek, “I know you will like them.”

He stares at you in the eyes, and you can’t help having tears coming; “do I really deserve such a perfect boyfriend ?” was the thought that crossed your mind at this moment.

After nodding, comes time to get off the plane. You knew you’d still have some hours more to spend on the transportation before arriving to the accommodation you’d stay in.  
“Kyushu is famous for its onsen. My uncle and his wife are the managers of one of them; they told me I could go and spend some time here with you…” you remember him saying the day before.

This time, you had to take the train : the scenery passes before your eyes, and you’re like mesmerized.  it didn’t change a lot comparing to Miyagi, but there was something different… it was as if you could actually feel absorbed by all this. The mountains you could see far away were the main point of this pretty scenery.

You smile, putting the tips of your fingers on the window, as if you wanted actually touch all of this. Akaashi looks at you, relieved and amused. It was as if all the anxiety you felt before coming disappeared at once.

“Look at this, Keiji-san ! The mountains are so far away and yet you get that feeling you could just jump and climb them !” you point with your fingers, looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
“You really look like a child, fufu.” He points out, hiding his smile with his finger.

Spending the entire ride watching at the scenery, you lose track of time and in no time, you were already arrived at the station. After some minutes by walk, you finally arrive to the place your boyfriend wanted to bring you to.

“Here we are,” he announce, “this is Yuutoku Inari Shrine, the third biggest shrine dedicated to the Inari God.”

You could see the big red gate in front of you and in background was flowing a relaxing Japanese style music. As you go together under the gate, you’re amazed by the beautiful scenery, very traditional. You don’t notice first but Akaashi was ahead, already looking at the stalls all over the road that leads to the main shrine. You decide to run after him and look you too at the goods that were sold there : traditional Japanese sweets, tea, souvenirs, …  you decide to take some for your family, to thank them for letting you go alone with your boyfriend. Also, you took one present for Akaashi’s family : after all, they let you go with their son; after buying all the things you needed, you head over you boyfriend, who was leaning over some items.

“Did you see something you’re interested in, Keiji-san ?” you ask, curious.  
“Hum… yeah, sort of… ? Okay let’s go !” he eludes your question, taking your hand and brings you to the main shrine.

Here, you eyes are amazed and you can’t help but express your amazement by a long “oooohhh” coming from the heart.

“Keiji-san… ! It’s so beautiful !!!” you exclaim, with sparkling eyes.  
“See ? I told you you’d like it. I wanted to bring you here,” he claims, looking at you with a warm smile.

The main attraction of this temple is the amazing view you can get after climbing lots of stairs. Fortunately, Akaashi warned you to wear sneakers so both of you were prepared. He was spending all the time encouraging you, as the climbing was pretty tough. He has confidence into his stamina, but was slowing his pace on purpose to get on the top with you. After lots of efforts and sweat, you finally arrive : a pretty panoramic view of the surrounding of the shrine welcomed you.

“Impressive right ? It feels as if we were dominating the world,” he says, pretty proud.  
“Yes it is… the world… huh ? If we’re talking about this, you’re definitely dominating mine even without climbing on top of this…” you claim, the cheeks a little red.  
You had less difficulty expressing your feelings like this for him, because he deserved this much according to you.    
“You idiot,” he pinch your cheek, “where did you learn saying such embarrassing things ?”  
“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you…” you apologize.  
“It’s… it’s okay… actually I’m pretty glad you think that way…” he almost murmur.

Nobody was here apart from you two, so he believed it was the most appropriate moment to lean on you and… kiss you. It was a quick kiss, but long enough to feel the warmth of his lips on yours.

“If I’m dominating your world, then I’m a loser if you’re not by my side…” he says, putting his forehead on yours.  
Putting your hands on his torso, you chuckle and murmur : “I should be the one asking where you learnt to say such embarrassing things, hihi.”

You then both bust into laughter while holding each other’s hands.  
Coming back to your normal state, he suggests you should pray to the God here, as it’d be a waste just climbing up and not doing anything. Both of you go before the altar, put a coin on the bow dedicated to it and call the God with the bell before clapping twice with your hands.

You stay some seconds’ eyes closed, before opening them again and returning in front of the benches, from where you could see “the view from the top”.

“What did you wish for ?” he asks.  
“I was praying for you and all the team to win your next match.” You claim, enthusiastic.  
“Geez… you’re really hopeless. You should’ve at least wished something for you more than me…”  
“But your happiness is my happiness, Keiji-san.”  
He just smiled at your affirmation.  
“What did you pray for, Keiji-san ?” you ask too.  
“… it’s a secret,” he replies, red beginning to appear on his cheek.

  
Akaashi then claims it’d be time to climb down as he wanted to bring you to one more place before you could go to onsen.  
Climbing down the hill was actually easier than climbing up. Akaashi took your hand and it was alright. You didn’t regret going through such hardship because in the end, the effort was worth it.

Now back at the entrance of the shrine, Akaashi interrupts you, telling he has something to do before leaving. He asks you to wait for him at the main gate.

You nod, heading to the main gate, and enjoy once more the nice scenery. You were glad he brought you here… and more than anything, being all alone with him was making your heart beat more than it was permitted.

Waiting for him, you stare at the blue sky and suddenly hear some quick steps towards you.  
“Sorry for making you wait ! Shall we go ?” he asks you, stretching out his hand for you to take it. You wanted to return by the station, but you notice he heads over the parking lot.  
“Keiji-san, what are you doing… ?” you ask, a little worried.  
“I contacted my uncle earlier. He said he’s waiting for us in the parking lot.” He simply replied back, pulling your hand.  
“O—Oh, okay…” you just say.

You didn’t know if you had to be disappointed, embarrassed or simply happy : you wanted to go all alone with him, but having someone bringing their car just to guide you over Kyushu was pretty exciting; and yet, you felt embarrassed because Akaashi’s family was really kind to you : inviting you to this trip, paying for your transportation fees, and even trusting you enough to go alone with their precious only son.

On the parking lot, you see a man waving at you and then walking towards you too.  
“Oh, Keiji ! It’s been a while ! How have you been ? I’m really glad you went all the way to see us. Oh and… is this lady the famous… ?!”  
“I’m fine, thank you uncle. And yes, since I’ve been granted some days-off from my volleyball training, I figured out I could go and visit the places you recommended me. Oh, and yes, this is my girlfriend.” His tone was calm, as usual… but how could he say such embarrassing things without even blushing… ?! True, you were his girlfriend, but for him so blurt it so easily… ! As he stretched out his hand to point you to his uncle, you bow.  
“N—Nice to meet you, I’m (last name) (first name). I’m… I’m studying in the same high school as Keiji-san…” you say, hesitating a little.  
“Haha, no need to be this formal ! Keiji talked us a lot about you. Just relax and enjoy your trip !” Akaashi’s uncle addressed you a bright smile, as he invited you two into his car.

“You know where we’re going, right ? Will we arrive in time for… _that_ … ?” the boy asks, unsure.  
“No worries, Keiji. Leave it to me, you’ll be there in no time !” his uncle then showed his thumb before beginning to drive you to the second place your boyfriend wanted to bring you to.

You still had time to stare at Kyushu’s impressive scenery, and what was striking was the fact the scenery was different from what you saw from the train while coming to the shrine.  
Talking a little with his uncle, telling jokes and sleeping a little helped the ride passing in no time; when you arrived, it was already night; you noticed many persons were heading in the same direction.

“W—Where are we going ?” you ask, a little excited yet unsure.  
“This is the second place I wanted to bring you to : this is Mifune yama garden. Every day in August, there’s an image and sound spectacle on the lake and this is really beautiful so I wanted to show you.” Akaashi explains.  
“… and this is a great spot for dates, by the way !” added Akaashi’s uncle.

You boyfriend coughs, pulling your hand and head over the garden.  
Over there, lots of people were entering the place, and as expected, lots of couples were there too. It was almost pitch black, so after buying the tickets, Akaashi took your hand before you entered both the so-called famous sport for dates.

In here, you see lights on the lake, that were actually images projected; but maybe night was giving another dimension to this : it was really art for you (and also according to the leaflet). You found a spot on a stone to sit both of you, and the spectacle begins : 10 minutes of pure magic; the music along with the images on the lake, that were colored fishes dancing, mixed to the mysterious atmosphere called ‘night’ was simply… impressive. This view took your breath away.   
And what was more amazing was the fact you had the opportunity to watch this with your boyfriend. Your fingers were intertwined into each other’s, appreciating the beautiful event that was in front of your eyes…

You don’t know why, but at this moment, you felt more courageous than usual, and, like hypnotized by this performance, you lean your head on Akaashi’s shoulder, before putting your head on it, while still having your fingers intertwined into his.  You feel him startling but still accepting you on his shoulder. When the spectacle is over, you get back into your original position, before thanking him in a little voice : “Thank you for bringing me here… it… it was really beautiful.”

“Next time I’d like to bring you here on day time. There are many flowers to see and all of them are pretty… at least as pretty as you…” he confesses, as you could feel some embarrassment in his voice.  
Your heart skipped a beat at his last line, and you can’t help but chuckle.  
“What’s gotten onto you today, Keiji-san ? Somehow I feel like you’re different than usual…” you ask, in reference of all the things he told to prove you his love.  
“N—Nothing, really ! I just feel like it, today…” he just reply, before continuing, “okay, shall we go ? My uncle is still waiting for us... let’s go to onsen.”  
“Okay !” you nod, holding his hand.

Akaashi’s uncle was waiting outside, with a bright smile.  
“How was it, youngsters ??” he asked both of you.  
“Really beautiful !”, you answer right on the spot, “I’m really glad Keiji-san brought me here !”  
“I’m glad it pleased you. Kyushu got really good spots so be sure to come back !” his uncle invited you.  
“Of course I will !” you nod, much at your boyfriend’s pleasure.  
“Okay, now let’s go to the onsen ! My wife’s waiting for you ! She already prepared your room and some refreshments.”

You both nod and ride the uncle’s car. He brought you in no time at the onsen he was managing with his wife. Arriving there, a very cozy and traditional onsen was in front of you : the uncle’s wife was at the counter, and as soon as she saw you two arriving, she left her duty to go and welcome you.

“Keiji, my dear ! It’s been a while, how have you been ? Oh my god… you grown up to be such a fine boy ! Is the lady right here your girlfriend ? It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Keiji’s aunt. I hope we can get along ! Oh, and no need for formalities ! I prepared you some snacks and your room over here. Also, please go bathe !” his aunt blurted at once.  
“N—Nice to meet you, I’m (last name) (first name),” you begin, “I—I’m indeed… Keiji-san’s g—girlfriend… !!” you blurted at your turn, red until the ears.  
Akaashi looks at you with wide eyes. Indeed it was the first time you introduced yourself being his girlfriend. He smiles at you, and his astonishment left place to his usual weary look, directed to his aunt.  
“I see you’re as talkative as before,” retorted Akaashi, “anyway, we’ll take you to the word and go eat first, and then we’ll go bathe. Is that okay, (name) ?”  
“Y—Yes, if you say so, Keiji-san…” you simply reply, still shocked you got the guts to introduce you as his girlfriend.

When entering your room, Akaashi call on you.  
“(name), actually I have something… to give you…” he simply says.  
You’re speechless. Something to give you ? After all he already gave you today, plus the very good memories you created together today… ? What was it ?  
“Y—yes ?” you hesitated a little.  
Without any further words, he takes out of his pocket a little pouch before opening it.

Inside, two little owls charms. One had a blue thread, while the other had a pink one.

“I… I found this at the shrine before and… I bought it. Remember when you said you wanted something like matchup charms… ? It’s not something big but… please accept it… ?” while telling this, he gives you one of the charms, and you have tears about failing from your eyes. He actually remembered when you told this… ?!

“T—Thank you, Keiji-san… I’ll treasure it forever… ! Plus you found owls, huh ? As expected of you, you have goods tastes !” you laugh to hide the tears that were about to fall.  
“Actually… I’m planning to hang it to my volleyball bag, and I figured out it’d be annoying if someone noticed if it were something like a teddy bear… so… since our team’s image is owl, I can hang it without any problem on my bag…” he concluded.  
“Oh… I see…” all you could say was that, because you were already blushing like crazy.

No doubt you’d also hang that owl somewhere on your belonging… after all it was your boyfriend who gave you that—!!

**Bonus :**

Back from your trip, it was time for the practice to start again. Coming to see your boyfriend at his practice, you see the owl charm he promised to hang on his volleyball bag at its promised spot. Grinning like an idiot, you can’t help but following him to the gymnasium as it was the first time he went to training with the owl on his bag. You see him entering the gymnasium, and greeted loudly as usual by his captain.

“Oh, good morning Akaa~shi !! How did you spend the break ?! My friends recommended me a new yakiniku, let’s go there together after school~~~ !!” you could hear him almost yelling, as always.  
“Good morning, Bokuto-san. This would be if we do well at today’s training. I’m sure you didn’t train at all during the break so I hope your skills aren’t getting bad…” the vice-capitain replied.  
“I’m not~~ !! Don’t underestimate the ace !!! I can do it !!” was shouting the captain.  
“Anyway Bokuto-san, hurry or you’ll be late,” Akaashi simply threw, ignoring the affirmation of his partner. As he was walking off, Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s bag and let out an unsatisfied growl.  
“Ohohoh ?! Akaashi… what is on your bag ?! An owl ?!”  
As he was saying these words, he caught up on Akaashi to hit him quite hard twice on the back.  
“I see, I see ! I didn’t know you were caring this much about our team to the point of putting an owl charm, our symbol, on your bag !!”  
“Bokuto-san… it hurts… plus it’s not what you believe…” Akaashi was once more wearing a weary look on his face.  
“Huh ?! What do you mean by that ?!” asked in a loudest way possible Bokuto.  
“… nothing. Okay I’m going to prepare or I’ll be late for the training. See you later.”  
This time when he walked off, he saw you by the window of the gymnasium and stopped some seconds to put his finger on his lips, sealing his mouth, with a malicious smile.  
You did the same, showing him the owl charm you put on a discreet spot of your club bag.

He returns your smile and turn back before you see him almost hugged by Bokuto.  
“What were you doing Aka~ashi~~ ? Ah, maybe having erotic conversations with your girlfriend ?! I saw everything you know !! Akaashi, you little per~vert !”  Bokuto claimed, while hitting more gently than earlier Akaashi’s shoulder.  
“… you’re annoying Bokuto-san. I’ll be going now.” The boy simply declared, while pulling out Bokuto’s hand.

As he was walking off to the locker room, nothing could make you happier than seeing that little owl on his volleyball bag; of course you owned the same. The little wish you had to have matching items with him became true. You wouldn’t also forget all those memories you created with him during that break…

It was your little secret, though ♥


	7. Admit it out loud already, will you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before you and Akaashi start going out together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1300+ views and 20+ kudos !! *o*  
> I'm sorry for taking this long to update T__T Just know I'm a turtle when it comes to writing... OTL
> 
> Enjoy this little drabble ! ♥

“Akaashi, bring me a good toss !”  
As usual, Bokuto was yelling this line to his partner when he wanted Akaashi to toss him the ball.  
Usually, Akaashi would hear him loud and clear and just obey to his instinct… but today, his mind was far away. It was filled of images of the girl he had a crush on... _you_.  
He could see your smile when he was closing the eyes; he had the feeling he could feel your scent even if you were far away; he felt as if he could hear your voice encouraging him during his trainings… his heartbeats raised suddenly; but all of this was illusion.

As he was pulled off suddenly of this awaked dream by Bokuto’s surprised scream, it was already too late; the ball flew over the court before it could even synchronize with the ace’s movements.

“Tch… too far… it’s the fourth one today…”, the setter mumbled, before apologizing in a louder voice : “Sorry Bokuto-san, this one was flying too far.”

While saying this, he bowed and was waiting for his partner to react.

“Oh… ! It’s really weird our ace setter is missing his tosses !  Are you sick or something ?”  
Bokuto was genuinely worried about his teammate.

“No… it’s… it’s not something like that. I’m sorry Bokuto-san. Let us start again.”

… but the rest of the training went like it began; Akaashi was missing most of his tosses;  at the other members’ astonishment, at Bokuto’s surprise, and at Akaashi’s own annoyance. Himself couldn’t even understand why it went like this.

“I’m not feeling particularly tired today… I can tell how good I’m feeling today… so why… inter-high is coming soon, I can’t be slacking off like this…”  
Biting his lips by irritation and nervousness, the boy couldn’t understand, his head full of thoughts he couldn’t get rid of.  
The training quickly came to an end, and Akaashi couldn’t get past this feeling of frustration. Worst, his hands were trembling as the coach was telling it was time to clean the gymnasium. The setter stared at his hands with scared eyes : what if he lost every ability ? What if he couldn’t toss anymore ? What if they lose the competition because of him ? What if—

“Akaashi…” begins Bokuto, interrupting his partner in his negative circle of thoughts, putting one of his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, “after all, something’s wrong with you ! Are you sick ? Hungry ? Tired ? You can tell me everything ! Okay, let’s clean up, and then we’ll go home together ! I won’t let you refuse ! Let’s go !”

Akaashi sighs. He knew he couldn’t escape to Bokuto… but well, he did _dig his own grave_ , so the least he could do was explaining what happened those past days; or at least, just trying. After changing back into his school uniform, he went out of the boys’ lockers room, where Bokuto was waiting for him, crossed arms. The captain already told the other members he was going to go home with Akaashi and let them do all the cleaning.

“Okay, let’s go Akaashi !”  
Bokuto playfully went behind Akaashi, before pushing his back until the school exit.

“Bokuto-san, I can walk by myself you know…”  
As usual, Akaashi had a weary look directed towards his partner.

“Don’t sweat over the details ! Anyway, let’s speak all our heart content ! You know what ? They told in a book a leader must know everything about its subordinates ! So as captain and ace of the team, I think I should put this in practice ! You seem pretty off lately, Akaashi… is something wrong ?” Bokuto finishes with a serious tone, and Akaashi couldn’t even know if he could take what his upperclassman said seriously.

“I’m sure you were reading a book about military… we’re a volleyball club in high school, you know ?”  
Akaashi was trying to brush off the question and just talk about something else.

Walking side by side, Bokuto wasn’t looking at Akaashi. Instead, the setter could see his captain was looking concerned about his state. But well, he couldn’t help it : after all, inter-high was coming soon, and everyone knew in the team they couldn’t possibly do their best without a setter not in its top form. However, this wasn’t even a health problem; _Akaashi knew it more than anyone else_.

Thinking about you every day became an habit for him : wondering if you took well your breakfast in the morning, wondering what you ate at lunch, wanting to check on you during the afternoon classes, wanting to hear your voice during his trainings to give him force and courage… all of this already became part of his every day.

“Akaashi… I’ve been thinking about it for a while but,” begins Bokuto, while he seemed to be talking as if he was still deep in thoughts, “I think you’re not being honest ! If you’re angry, say so ! If you’re sad, say so ! If you’re sick, say so ! If I suck, say so !”

“You suck,” Akaashi claims openly at his captain’s suggestion, with a weary look.  
“W—What ?! This much ? Is that what you wanted to say during all this time ?!”  
Bokuto opens his mouth in surprise and he begins to make jerky movements with his hands.  
“Wait… what… I suck… even though I’m the ace… ? It’s a joke Akaashi, tell me it’s a joke…” was mumbling Bokuto, loud enough for his partner to hear.

“It’s a joke,” responds Akaashi.  
“Tell it earlier ! But then, if I don’t suck… who does ?” asks genuinely Bokuto.  
“Maybe I do…” recognizes Akaashi, sighing, “I know something’s wrong with me those past days. I can’t put a name on what I feel though…”  
“Is that because you’re not honest enough ?” asks again Bokuto in the same tone as earlier.

Akaashi widens his eyes. He looks in belief at his captain : Akaashi knew the latter was stupidly honest about everything, putting into words and letting everything out of his head. If only he could do the same… but it was easier said than done.

“M—Maybe… ?” he begins to blush, as he was realizing your face came suddenly floating into his mind when Bokuto mentioned him not being honest enough.  
As the two of them were continuing to walk at slow pace towards their respective homes, a silent moment began to take place between them, before Bokuto breaks it.

“You know, when I’m hungry, I say it ! When I’m not satisfied, I say it ! When I’m sad, everyone knows it !” Bokuto claims proudly, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Oh, that’s why everyone thinks you’re stupid,” Akaashi answers back with a little smirk.  
“What,” Bokuto pouts, “I may be stupid, but at least I’m honest, humpf !”  
“Well, you got a point…” Akaashi admits, as he lowers his head, “so what should I do ?”

It was the first time he actually asked a question as man to man. Positions here didn’t matter. He knew he couldn’t resolve this problem alone, and he judged Bokuto the most suitable to solve it.

“Maybe begin to put into words what troubles you those past days… ? You’ll feel better ! I can hear you out if you feel like it !”  
Saying this, Bokuto puts his fist on the chest, proud as upperclassman the usually shy and quiet Akaashi Keiji asks for his advice.

The first year takes a big inhalation before opening again his mouth. After all, maybe he’ll really feel better after speaking his thoughts… ?

“T—There’s a person I always think about these past days… and that… may be the reason I’m missing most of the things I usually manage to do well,” he admits, as his chest painfully squeezes.  
Akaashi was fearing Bokuto’s reaction : after all, they didn’t have that kind of conversation at all since they met…  
“Oh I see !” nods Bokuto, “so that’s why you were missing all your tosses those past days !” he concluded.  
“Yes, pretty much… I’m sorry…” Akaashi bowed his head.  
“It’s okay ! As long as you’re back to normal before inter-high ! And so ? What is the exact feeling you can put on this ?” Bokuto was curious about Akaashi’s feelings because the latter rarely even talked about them.

“I… I don’t know…” Akaashi sighs once more, “I just know I only think about… this person… her… very often those past days.”  
“Uhm,” Bokuto closes his eyes and put his hand on the chin, “could it be… attirance ? Obsession ? Appreciation ? Affection ?”  
“Bokuto-san…” he begins, before stopping in the middle of what he wanted to say.  
“Yeah ?” Bokuto continued to walk, his two arms behind his head.  
“When you’re hungry, you say it right… ?” Akaashi asks, a little unsure.  
“Well yeah, because if not I can’t concentrate,” the boy confesses.  
“When you’re sad, you say it too, right ?”  
“Of course, so that I get consolation !” The captain’s eyes were sparkling while saying this.  
“I see…”

Akaashi was confused. He didn’t know why the weight on his heart didn’t go away even though he recognized thinking about you very often.

Another silence comes in between the two boys. Akaashi didn’t know how to lighten the weight he was feeling ever since he began to talk to Bokuto about this.

“Akaashi… I told you earlier, but I may be stupid but at least I’m _honest_ ,” he repeated, emphasizing the last word.  
“I know that, you don’t have to tell it again,” cut the setter, a bit irritated, before continuing, “ _but I’m not you_.”  
“Raaaah, this won’t ever finish ! Why can’t you put a word on what you’re feeling ?!” Bokuto was beginning to get impatient.  
“Ask me to tell when I’m hungry and I will say it. Ask me when I’m sad and I will probably say it. Ask me if I’m not satisfied and see if I’ll say it. But…” Akaashi strongly closes his eyes.

“But… ?” asked Bokuto, curious.

Akaashi looked at his partner in the eyes, with red on the cheeks until the ears.  
He already knew the truth.  
He already knew why he was thinking about you this often.  
He already knew why he was missing what he usually managed to do well.

“But if… if I’m in love, should I say it… ?”  
Akaashi put his scarf in front of his mouth, trying to hide his blushing face.

Bokuto widened his eyes as he was hearing those words. It was the first time he was seeing Akaashi in that state : blushing, hesitating, lost.

“If you managed to finally admit it, then I don’t have anything more to say,” he concluded, before smiling widely and hitting twice Akaashi’s back : “But oh I see, you’re in love ! Spring finally came for you, not that _I’m envious, not at all even_ ! But… it was because of this you were messing all your tosses ! It’s unforgivable ! Introduce me the girl who stole your heart and maybe I’ll forgive you !”  
“… I have no comment about this, Bokuto-san. Let’s go,” the boy sighs, tired of Bokuto’s remark.

“Don’t be stingy, Akaashi, tell me~~~ !”  
Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi’s neck, teasing him about his “mysterious” crush.

He was far from imagining it would be _you_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, I hope you liked it ! ^o^  
> I got the idea for this drabble when I was talking to Aki-chan, while sending her an Akaashi panel from a doujin where he was blushing until the ears~ This boy is really super cute ♥  
> I really like writing BokuAka interactions ! They're really funny together www  
> I hope to see more of their interactions--- !!  
> As I really seek to improve, please tell me if something's wrong or off ! I'll try my best to correct it ^o^ English isn't my first language so I'm really trying my best ;w; I noticed myself some parts sound wrong... I'll surely correct them myself when I'll find something better... thank you for bearing with me, I hope those "weird" parts didn't bother you while reading ! ;w;
> 
> Okay, now to the off-topic talk :  
> I was thinking about being active again on my DA account. It's been a while since I thought about it, since I was active years ago on it but just stopped as soon as uni started again... and since I plan on commissioning DA artists, I was thinking it would be great to post some of my creations too (so as they won't think an inactive account is commisioning them). I used it at first for my graphics but I think I should start to also post my WIP fanfics and my OCs profiles (as I have created lots !)
> 
> What do you think about it ? Would you be interested in seeing my WIP fanfics ? I actually have one Iwaizumi x reader (AN ANGST ONE YAY) that I didn't post yet because not finished... and since DA allows to post status update, it'll be easier to post some short comments/struggles/status updates about my writing life haha ! I feel like I need people's feedback before continuing to write haha. So yeah, if you're interested, I can post the chapter one of my angst IwaReader (I feel like it's easier to get feedback on DA ? Nope ?) and get some feedbaaaaack *o* (okay, I'm desperate)  
> Also, if you're interested into my (Haikyuu) OCs, I can post their profiles on DA too !! (tho I'm super nervous to unveil my babies to the world haha)
> 
> My DA username is Tsukii-h0shii ! (username took 7 years ago, and that I desperately want to change, but I can't because no Core membership OTL)
> 
> Please watch my profile if you're interested ! :3 I'll be sure to update with profile status about my writing life ♥ (because I may not be active there, but my head is actually full of ideas. I think I'll need to put them somewhere of I'll go crazy LOOOL)
> 
> Oh and also, as Christmas is coming, I was thinking of opening a poll about which situation you would like to live with any* Haikyuu character ♥ I don't guarantee to write it for everyone, but I really need ideas ^o^ Tell me if you're interested ! If there are people interested, I'll open a poll on my DA hehe ^^  
> Maybe your idea will get chosen and you'll get a lovely drabble with your Haikyuu bae ? ♥  
> * I feel more at ease writing with Karasuno members with a soft spot for Yamaguchi and Tsukki, Aoba Johsai members and maybe Ushiwaka ! I don't feel confident with Nekoma's members as I don't know them well... but please ask for other characters so I can tell you if I feel I can write with them :D
> 
> Onwards to the links to my other SNS ! I'm glad as I found a function to every of them ! 
> 
> → Twitter (that's here I'm always online. Personal life and spazzing about otaku life. Pics of my goods and everyday interactions with my friends) : @_e_misuteri  
> → Tumblr (usually online here too. I post about seiyuu news/uploads/questions/event reports, reblog of many Haikyuu posts and seiyuu + personal posts such a asks, meme, sales posts, ...) : emii-suterii  
> → AO3 (you're there. I post the fanfics I judge "read-able" for everyone)  
> → DeviantArt (graphics and WIP fanfics + OCs profiles) : Tsukii-h0shii  
> → LiveJournal (detailed pics of my goods + sales posts) : e-misuteri 
> 
> And I think that's all... ? Thank you for reading this long-ass note !! www  
> Looking forward seeing you on DA if you can ! ToT
> 
> Please make me a sign-- XD


End file.
